


Collar

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2010 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collar, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 3 at the 2010 summerpornathon: kindness/KMM prompts. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/5454.html?thread=11071054#t11071054">this</a> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kinkme_merlin</b>  prompt<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

The hall was long and drafty, and the slave really must have been cold, with his shirt off like that.

“Really, sire,” said Merlin. “I can’t possible accept this.”

“Nonsense!” cried King Cendred. “You saved my life. You deserve the finest reward in my kingdom.”

Merlin swallowed. Being given the position of court sorceror and rooms in the castle had been daunting, but welcome, this was… something else altogether. He took a good look at the slave. His expression gave nothing away about his own feelings on the matter.

“You won’t be the first to have him,” said the King, “but that just means he’s experienced. Besides, he’s of royal blood, and that more than makes up for it.”

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again when no words came out.

“He has no voice,” said the King. “See the collar? It takes his voice. My previous court sorceror made it. He called it a masterpiece. I call it convenient.” He laughed. It was not a nice laugh. It seemed almost mocking.

“Thank you,” said Merlin. Now that he looked, he could see the spell on the collar, faded runes on the leather and etched into the little gold lock on the front. “But I –”

“No more arguments,” said the King. “He’s yours. Enjoy!”

And then, with a hefty clap to Merlin’s shoulder, he was gone.

 

*

 

“I mean,” Merlin said once he and the slave were alone. “I mean, we don’t have to… you know. We could just… talk. Or something.”

The slave stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Except you can’t talk. Because of your –” Merlin gestured at his throat. “Right. We could just… sit quietly?” The slave began to walk forward, slowly, not hurry at all. “Maybe we could –” The slave pressed a finger to his lips, silenced him. It was commanding, shockingly so.

Then his hands were on Merlin’s shoulders, pressing him down into the ornate wooden chair – another gift, all his possessions were gifts.

“Or we could do what you want to do,” said Merlin. The slave sank to his knees and smirked up at Merlin. “You’re very smug for a slave, you know.”

 

The slave did not reply. The slave could not reply. Merlin ran a finger down the smooth leather of the collar, felt the power crackling just under the surface. He could feel the logic in it, the way the spell fitted together, linking the slave’s voice to the leather and the leather to the lock. “I could probably take this off, you know.”

The slave shook his head sharply.

“You like the collar?” said Merlin. A nod. “Well. Alright. If you say so.” The slave nodded again, then leaned forward and unlaced Merlin’s breeches casually, as if he undressed strange men every day. Perhaps he did.

The whole situation was mostly just confusing and frightening, completely unarousing until the slave’s hand wrapped around him, holding him just right, stroking him until he was completely hard.

Merlin didn’t know what he expected next. But he didn’t expect the slave’s hand to still, didn’t expect him to just sit back and stare upwards. He could feel his face flushing. The slave’s expression was still impossible to read. Was he studying Merlin? Assessing him? Sizing him up? Or just holding off the inevitable?

“Go on, then,” Merlin said after a moment. “Go on.”

That did it. The slave darted forward and took Merlin in his mouth, sucking just gently at first, then harder, tongue darting out, toying with his foreskin. Merlin groaned and sank down further into the chair, deeper into the slave’s mouth.

He reached out a hand, tangled it briefly in the slave’s hair, then settle on the collar, twisting his fingers around it and holding on tight, as if it were a lifeline.

And there was certainly something to be said for the slave’s experience. He found it almost at once, the perfect rhythm, the places where Merlin most liked to be touched, things even Merlin hadn’t known he loved, and then, and then –

Merlin’s fingers clenched hard around the collar. His hips jerked upwards of their own accord – once, twice. He had to stifle a yell.

Then it was over, so quickly, too quickly, and it was slumping down in his chair, feeling soft and pliant all over. He didn’t even notice the slave was gone until he was back and wiping Merlin down gently with a soft damp cloth.

“You don’t have to –” The slave reached up and silenced him again. “Right.” Said Merlin. He took ahold of the collar again, toyed with it, then tugged, once, pulling the slave up to face him. “I’m sorry,” he said.

The slave shook his head.

“We’re alright, though, aren’t we?” said Merlin. “We’ll be alright.”

The slave just shrugged and went back to washing his master.


End file.
